A Night Of Discoveries
by PrincessPorsha
Summary: Mirai Trunks does something that he hasen't done in awhile and sparks the intrest of his 1 and a half year old daughter. One shot. Takes place in the alternate timeline.


**Dear FF friends,**

**I apologize for adding the disclaimer and all, later on. My brother is a total idiot and forgot to do as I told him. I'm hoping that no one sues me before this gets up! Anyway, please read and enjoy! I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters, settings, and or alternate timelines.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Princess Porsha**

**A Night of Discoveries**

Trunks sat on the piano bench, stretching his fingers. It had been a long time sat he had sat upon the familiar piano bench. He ran his pale hands over the white keys and sighed. It was funny how he remembered all of the songs and exactly how to play them, yet he could not remember his grandmother's face. Trunks shook his head ridding his mind of the thoughts that he had long before banished. He began to play sugar plum fairy, his mother's favorite song. As he played he heard tiny feet pad against the carpet, and little giggles from behind him. When he turned around he saw his 1 and a half year old daughter standing there smiling. One of her little hands were wrapped in her light pink night gown, while the other held her prized pink elephant and her tail swayed behind her as she looked at the piano curiously. Previously, the old instrument had been covered up by a large brown piece of plastic, keeping it out of view.

"Dat?" she asked pointing to it, as she walked up to her father.

"This is a piano, little one" he answered smiling at her. She walked closer and climbed up onto the wooden seat, sitting next to her father. "Want to see daddy play it?" he asked her. Lizzy's face lit up as she nodded enthusiastically. He placed his hands in the correct places and began to play softly. She swayed back and forth as she listened to the music. When the song finished she clapped.

"Again" she said smiling and bouncing slightly. He began to play it for a second time and his young daughter skillfully hopped off the piano bench and began to swirl and sway and giggle. He raised a lavender eyebrow while smiling at the little one.

"What are you doing?" he asked her and she stopped spinning and smiled at her teenage father.

"Ballerina dance" she said with her toddler accent. His smile widened at the little girl as he continued to play and she continued to put on a show for him.

"Bravo, you two should have your own show" Bulma, said a smile on her face as she stood against the door frame.

"Nana!" Elizabeth called to her grandmother, who simply smiled at the small girl.

"Wow what made you start playing again?" she asked her son, who simply shrugged in response. "Up" she said jerking a pale thumb upward making the teen stand.

"Yes?" he asked. She shook her head as she walked over and sat on the bench. Her experienced hands massaged the keys. As she began to play Daughters the father daughter duo both cocked their heads to the side. "What are you waiting for dance" she instructed her son who got the hint and grabbed both of his daughter's hands. Trunks helped his daughter onto his feet, placing them in the correct positions. Despite their extreme height difference, the pair seemed to dance perfectly and Bulma began to sing the words.

"Father's be good to your daughters, daughters will look like you do. Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers so mothers be good to your daughters too" she sang her voice perfectly in tune with the piano. When she ended the song, Trunks lifted his daughter up and kissed one of her pudgy cheeks. She giggled and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Uh, mom do you know how to play a lullaby?" Trunks asked his mother, as his daughter yawned loudly.

"As a matter of fact, I do" she said with a smile as she turned around and began to play a soft and slow lullaby. Trunks rocked her slowly as she leaned her head against his chest. Her little blue eyes began to get heavy as the yawned again, snuggling into her father's shirt. Before she knew it, Elizabeth was asleep in her father's arms snoring lightly.

"Thanks" Trunks whispered before ascending up the stairs.

"Anytime honey, anytime" Bulma said as she tucked the piano bench under the large instrument and went to bed herself.

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please leave some reviews and tell me how I did!**


End file.
